


Четки

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Da Vinci Code Series - Dan Brown
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодые Арингароса и Сайлас в Овьедо. Знакомство и дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Months of midnight.
> 
> Кому интересно, история Сайласа (в русском переводе – Сила) описывается в Деяниях апостолов, глава 16, стихи 23-31. По-моему, Браун исказил библейскую идею, оборвав цитату. Смысл состоит не в том, что по воле божьей был освобожден из темницы узник, а в том, что когда стены упали, он не сбежал. На самом деле речь идет об акте смирения, подчинения своей судьбе – несмотря ни на что.

[Нью-Йорк]

Щелк. Епископ Арингароса перебирал четки, отсчитывая молитвы. Пальцы привычно ласкали гладкие чуть приплющенные бусины красного дерева, нанизанные на простую веревку. Щелк. Ora pro nobis. Щелк. Сrucifixus, mortuus et sepultus. Щелк. Et ne nos inducas. 

Мануэль Арингароса на мгновение замер и прикрыл глаза. Потом, не выпуская из рук четок, достал из кармана платок, отирая внезапно вспотевший лоб. Руки у него подрагивали.

Будто не зная, что делать, он схватился за лежавшую на столе книгу с многочисленными закладками, быстро пролистал ее, решительно отложил, схватился за телефон, но так и не надумал звонить, покрутил епископский перстень на пальце, снова взялся за четки. 

Потом, прижав руку с четками ко лбу, согнулся в беззвучном рыдании, крепко зажмурив глаза.

*****  
[Овьедо]

_Intra tua vulnera absconde me_

_Погрузи меня в свои раны_  
[Душа Христа]

Cтояло раннее утро, и долину, в которой уютно расположился городок Овьедо, заполнял густой холодный туман. Склонившийся перед маленьким домашним алтарем отец Мануэль Арингароса поежился, коря себя за эту плотскую слабость, да еще допущенную во время молитвы, но не в силах ничего с собой поделать. Было шесть часов утра, он только поднялся и наслаждался последними минутами умиротворения и покоя в молитве, прежде чем приняться за привычные дела. По крайней мере, в такое время он мог надеяться, что его никто не потревожит.

Однако его надеждам не суждено было оправдаться. Он как раз заканчивал молитву, когда раздался негромкий, но настойчивый стук во входную дверь. Арингароса дернулся было открыть, но решил, что священник все же должен вести себя с большим достоинством, не торопясь произнес последние слова молитвы и поднялся с колен.

Он подошел к двери, в уме перебирая возможные вопросы к столь раннему посетителю, открыл и ахнул. Прямо на пороге лежал человек. Он казался избитым, израненным и больным. Арингароса заметил необычайный – снежно-белый – цвет его волос, хотя человек был явно молод. 

Юный священник испуганно огляделся, но вокруг никого не было. Туман скрывал окрестности, и дальше двадцати метров простиралась лишь молочная белизна. Прислушавшись, Арингароса различил звук быстро удаляющихся шагов. Кто-то убегал от его дома.

Возьми себя в руки, приказал он. Этого человека оставили у тебя на пороге, явно надеясь на твою помощь. Может, он нелегальный эмигрант или преступник – но он слаб и, очевидно, болен. Ты обязан позаботиться о нем сейчас. Для этого ты отрекся от мира и надел сутану. 

Вздохнув, он наклонился, попробовав приподнять лежащего человека. Несмотря на худобу и изможденный вид, тот был высоким и крупным и невероятно тяжелым. Кряхтя, Арингароса втащил его в дом и положил на диван в гостиной.

Только сейчас он смог рассмотреть незнакомца внимательней. Скрытое белесыми прядями лицо было молодым, но на нем уже оставили след горе и лишения – это было видно по морщинке между бровей, шраму, пересекавшему щеку, запавшим глазам с синими кругами. Кожа человека была необычайно светлой, и Арингароса понял, что перед ним альбинос. Может быть, из-за этого жители городка и принесли его мне, а не оставили у себя – они все такие суеверные в провинциях, горестно подумал священник.

Но надо было что-то делать, он даже не знал, насколько сильно ранен незнакомец, может быть, ему требуется не обычный уход, а скорейшая врачебная помощь. Расположив человека на диване на спине прямо, Арингароса быстро осмотрел его. Серьезных повреждений он не заметил, но одежда была изорвана и испачкана в крови, а что за раны могут найтись под ней, он боялся и думать. 

Поколебавшись мгновение, он принес из ванной тазик с теплой водой, губку, нашел бинты, йод и вату. Не то чтобы он точно знал, что со всем этим делать. Решив, что одежда незнакомца восстановлению не подлежит, он разрезал ее, чтобы легче было снять, стараясь сдирать присохшую к ссадинам ткань особенно аккуратно. Один раз он все же дернул слишком резко, и незнакомец, пошевелившись, слабо застонал. Арингароса испугался, но потом испытал облегчение: его таинственный гость жив и просто глубоко спит. 

Клочок за клочком ткани он обнажал белоснежное тело. Впрочем, сейчас оно было далеко не белоснежным – кожу покрывали шрамы, ссадины и синяки в таком количестве, что Арингаросе стало дурно. Он с усилием сглотнул, сдерживая подступившую тошноту, и принялся смывать кровь мокрой губкой и смазывать раны, как умел. 

Впоследствии священник не раз задумывался, имел ли он на это право. В конце концов, он, духовное лицо, раздел незнакомого человека догола, прикасался к нему, в том числе в интимных местах – в паху у незнакомца был большой кровоподтек, такой, что опух чуть не весь низ живота, и Арингаросе захотелось придушить того, кто сделал это. Но в те минуты его действия казались ему самым естественным и мудрым, и, начав, он ни на секунду не испытывал замешательства.

А когда он закончил и не без труда перенес человека во вторую, пустующую, спальню, на него накатила волна жалости. Слезы поступили к глазам священника, и он в бешенстве сжал кулаки. Никто, даже преступник, не заслуживает такого! 

Осторожно закрыв за собой дверь спальни, он упал в кресло в гостиной и еще долго сидел так, обхватив руками голову, думая, как ему быть дальше. Еще полчаса назад он был уверен, что окажись человек преступником, он сдаст его полиции. Но теперь…он должен все выяснить.

Арингароса торопливо прошелся по дому, прикидывая, что может понадобиться его гостю, когда тот проснется. Прежде всего, еда. Человек казался на грани истощения. Отложив все дела, связанные с храмом, юный священник принялся варить бульон, которым может питаться даже долгое время голодавший человек без последствий для желудка. 

Приготовив все, он думал сначала оставить еду на кухне, но потом отнес ее в комнату и поставил на прикроватный столик. Небольшой термос с бульоном и белый хлеб. То, что надо изможденному человеку. С этим священник запер свой дом и пошел обустраивать дела, связанные с храмом.

Когда он вернулся, хлеб был съеден, а бульон выпит. Арингароса не знал, радоваться ему или нет, потому что незнакомец снова спал. В городе он скупил все газеты, но ни одна не наводила на мысль, кем может быть этот человек. 

Он разогрел еще бульона и оставил термос на столике, а сам занялся бумажными делами. Чуть позже, перед сном, он заглянул проведать незнакомца, но тот крепко спал, разметавшись по постели, а бульон казался нетронутым.

Несколько дней прошли в таком молчаливом общении. Священник оставлял еду на столе, она исчезала, менял незнакомцу повязки, смазывал особо нехорошие раны мазью, молился за него. Но никогда не заставал его бодрствующим.

Арингароса знал, что после длительного истощения и напряжение всех сил человеку нужно время, чтобы полностью восстановиться, но все же начинал беспокоиться. Он боялся, что тот, может, не хочет с ним общаться, видя его сутану и распятие на стене своей комнаты. Некоторые люди имеют странное предубеждение к религии.

Тем не менее, Мануэль продолжал терпеливо ухаживать за незнакомцем, и был вознагражден. Однажды к нему в дом ворвался крупный мужчина в маске и, угрожая священнику ножом, потребовал отдать ему деньги, выделенные на строительство храма. Арингароса испугался и растерялся, но честно ответил, что деньги находятся на счете в банке, и он не имеет права расходовать их иначе как для храма. Грабитель взъярился и, придвигаясь все ближе, прижал Мануэля к стенке. Не видя другого выхода, Арингароса сделал отчаянную попытку вырваться; завязалась драка, которую он заведомо проиграл бы: у него недоставало ни силы, ни ловкости противника. Священник не знал, чем она бы закончилась, если бы на пороге не возник его таинственный подопечный…

Арингароса открыл глаза и понял, что лежит на диване в собственной гостиной, а над ним склоняется его беловолосый незнакомец. У священника все еще плыло перед глазами, так что альбинос показался ему каким-то снизошедшим на землю сияющим ангелом. В его взгляде было столько заботы и сострадания, что Мануэль немедленно забыл о своих прошлых опасениях, кем может оказаться этот человек – кем бы он ни был раньше, священник был уверен, что он не причинит ему зла.

С помощью незнакомца Арингароса осторожно сел, тот принес ему воды и ваты, чтобы приложить к разбитому носу. Провожая альбиноса взглядом, священник морщился: с носом ему явно не везло. Наконец суета закончилась, и незнакомец опустился на стул напротив дивана, внимательно глядя на Мануэля. Арингароса решил не расспрашивать его особо, тем более что таинственный гость, казалось, не был особо разговорчивым. Священник рассказал ему, где он и как сюда попал, а потом, видя, что незнакомца пошатывает, предложил ему вернуться в постель. В конце концов, от разбитого носа еще никто не умирал, он в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться. Догадавшись по газетным новостям, что тот, видимо, оказался сбежавшим во время землетрясения заключенным, Мануэль долго раздумывал, что бы предпринять. Ему совсем не хотелось сдавать незнакомца властям, в том, что того принесли именно к нему, священнику, в дом, он видел перст Божий, надежду этого человека на исправление. Но и скрывать свое знание казалось ему неверным. В итоге он просто положил газету на столик рядом с кроватью незнакомца, надеясь, что тот догадается обо всем сам и сделает свои выводы. 

Несколько дней после «знакомства» они будто присматривались, притирались друг к другу. Мануэлю казалось, что Сайлас колеблется, можно ли открыться ему, стоит ли. И священник изо всех сил сдерживал желание «подтолкнуть» гостя, вызвать на откровенный разговор о его прошлом, возможно, исповедь. Раньше ему не приходилось общаться с преступниками так близко, но чутье подсказывало, что этот человек необычен. Не опасен, вовсе нет, скорее наоборот. Он – как загнанное животное, которое если и набросится, то лишь от отчаяния и страха. 

И Арингароса ждал. 

Он был терпелив, но немедленно насторожился, когда однажды собирался выходить из комнаты Сайласа и его остановил тихий голос.

\- Отец.

Арингароса надел сутану не так давно, и, по правде говоря, не мог привыкнуть, что люди много старше его теперь называют его «отцом». Он чувствовал, как огромный груз ответственности ложится на плечи уже от одного этого слова.

Священник медленно обернулся, стараясь не показать своих ожиданий.

\- Да, Сайлас.

Но тот молчал, склонив голову. 

Арингароса отпустил дверную ручку, прошел и сел напротив Сайласа, терпеливо ожидая. Его сердце истошно колотилось.

\- Отец, вам… вы, наверное, хотели бы узнать о моем прошлом, - неуверенно произнес альбинос.

Мануэль задумался. Разумеется, ему было интересно, но сейчас допустить тактическую ошибку – смерти подобно.

\- Важно не то, что хочу узнать я, - мягко ответил он. – Важно то, что хочешь рассказать ты.

Сайлас поднял голову и неловко улыбнулся, с явным облегчением. Арингароса мысленно поздравил себя с удачным ходом. Но он поторопился. Улыбка на лице Сайласа потухла, выражение стало отстраненным. К своему ужасу, Мануэль осознал, что он молодого человека перед ним просто исходит боль, она плещется в его пустых глазах, грозя вырваться наружу. И неизвестно, чем она обернется – то ли потоком слез, то ли вспышкой ярости. 

\- Сайлас… - тихо начал священник, но тот будто не слышал, вцепившись в одеяло и кусая губы.

\- Простите меня, святой отец, - едва слышно прошептал Сайлас. – Я так много всего сделал… всего ужасного. Я не имею права обременять вас этим, все равно моим грехам нет прощения. 

\- Я не настаиваю на том, чтобы ты исповедовался мне, сын мой. Твое право решать. Знай, что тебе будет легче, потому что любую ношу легче нести, если разделить ее на двоих, - Мануэль Арингароса внимательно смотрел на сгорбившегося на постели мужчину. Белые волосы свисали со лба, закрывая лицо, руки сжимали край простыни так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Хотя Арингароса не мог этого видеть, ему казалось, что мужчина изо всех сил сжимает зубы. Не чтобы не проговориться. Чтобы не заплакать.

Господи, кого же ты привел в мой дом, со ужасом подумал молодой священник. Я должен направить его, должен наставить на путь истинный, но я слаб, я не знаю, что делать, я боюсь ошибиться, боюсь причинить еще большую боль. Укрепи меня, Господи!

Несколько секунд Арингароса ждал, потом решил, что незнакомец уже не заговорит, и собирался подняться, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Но он ошибся.

Альбинос, прозванный им Сайласом, сжался еще сильнее и взглянул на священника. Того бросило в жар. Странные розоватые глаза с темно-красными зрачками неумолимо притягивали к себе, сковывали, околдовывали. Арингароса никогда не видел таких одновременно страшных и манящих глаз. 

То, что рассказывал этот человек, было безумием. Семилетний убийца. Бродяга и вор. Бродяга и насильник. Бродяга и убийца, убийца, убийца. Бродяга, бродяга, всегда бездомный бродяга.

Арингароса слушал в оцепенении, ему казалось, что он даже не слышит слов ушами, но страшные откровения проникают прямо в его сердце, даже минуя мозг. Судьба из тех, о каких он читал в газетах в разделе криминальной хроники, но никогда – вынужден был признать священник – не верил, что это действительно правда, что в божьем мире возможно такое. Он был шокирован, поражен настолько, что перестал следить за Сайласом, он смотрел перед собой и ничего не видел, лишь воображение рисовало ужасные картины рассказанного. 

Что же мне теперь делать? в отчаянии подумал священник. Как же мне утешить эту заблудшую овцу, если я не могу утешиться сам? 

Может быть, хвати у него сил поговорить с Сайласом, осудить его прошлое, попытаться втолковать, что значит праведная жизнь – все пошло бы иначе. Может быть, ему стоило впасть в гнев, показать, насколько неугодна Богу такая судьба, сколь тяжким должно быть искупление. Или надо было заговорить о том, как спасти грешную душу, пойдя по пути покаяния.

Все это было бы разумно, но Арингароса меньше всего был склонен подчиняться голосу разума, когда его сердце разрывалось от боли. За Сайласа, за людей, чьи жизни он исковеркал, за этот мир, за Бога, который оплакивает каждую погубленную душу. 

В его голове пронеслись те отрывки из Деяний, благодаря которым он дал имя Сайласу: «Вдруг сделалось великое землетрясение, так что поколебалось основание темницы; тотчас отворились все двери, и у всех узы ослабели. Темничный же страж, пробудившись и увидев, что двери темницы отворены, извлек меч и хотел умертвить себя, думая, что узники сбежали. Но Павел возгласил громким голосом, говоря: не делай себе никакого зла, ибо все мы здесь». 

Мы никогда не покинем этой темницы, отчаянно подумал Мануэль. Единственный страж, способный освободить нас – это смерть. До поры же мы обречены прозябать в темноте, страхе и грехе. Господи! 

И, упав на колени, Мануэль Арингароса заплакал.

Он не заметил, как Сайлас оказался рядом с ним. Как утешал его, обнимал, просил прощения за столь горькую исповедь. Все горело огнем, мир стал темницей без стен, из которой невозможно выйти до судного дня. Священник рыдал горько, рыдал о загубленной жизни, загубленном мире, о собственном бессилии что-то изменить. А Сайлас приникал к нему, как собака ластится к расстроенному хозяину, пытаясь подбодрить его, но не зная, как, не смея. 

Мануэль не помнил, сколько просидел так на полу, поддерживаемый Сайласом. Слезы наконец закончились, сорванное горло не выдерживало больше рыданий, а дрожь в членах утихла. Осталась лишь пустота. И в ней сиял слабый огонек другого человеческого существа рядом. 

Огонек, который позже разгорелся в пожар, поглотивший их обоих.

*****  
 _Fac me plagis vulnerari,  
fac me cruce inebriari  
et cruore filii_

 _Пусть меня ранят бичами,  
Дай мне упиться крестной мукой   
И страданиями сына_  
[Stabat mater dolorosa]

Мануэль Арингароса закрыл за собой входную дверь и устало привалился к ней. Строительство храма шло совсем не так легко, как он надеялся и предполагал. Сначала возникли проблемы с каменщиками, требовавшими повышенной оплаты, потом оказалось, что заранее заказанный отделочный мрамор и яшму не привезут вовремя, и работы грозили встать. Ко всему прочему, на него постоянно давили из Мадрида, недвусмысленно намекая, что другой миссионер справился бы с этим заданием лучше.

К концу дня Мануэль был совершенно измотан. Может быть, поэтому он не обратил внимания на то, что Сайлас не вышел его встретить, как обычно. И не услышал странных звуков, доносившихся из комнаты альбиноса. Хлестких ударов, будто кого-то били плетью. 

На мгновение Арингароса замер, прислушиваясь. Удары продолжались, время от времени их перемежали несдержанные тихие вскрики. Священнику стало нехорошо. Что же происходит? Сам того не осознавая, он на цыпочках прокрался вперед; звуки явно шли из комнаты Сайласа. У Мануэля похолодело сердце.

Он беззвучно приоткрыл дверь и замер от ужаса.

Посреди комнаты на коленях стоял Сайлас, полностью обнаженный. В руке у него был кнут, которым били лошадей, и он хлестал им себя по уже окровавленной спине и бокам, вздрагивая на каждом ударе. Белоснежное тело Сайласа болезненно изгибалось, руки и ноги явственно дрожали. В самой его позе, в том, как низко он приникает к полу, почти упираясь в него лбом, в то время как зад задран кверху, было что-то почти похотливое. Арингароса заметил выражение его лица, на котором было написано такое наслаждение, будто Сайлас занимается сексом. Рон священника наполнился слюной, и он поспешно сглотнул. 

Следовало бы давно войти и прервать это отвратительное избиение, но Мануэль не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Он заворожено наблюдал, как рука поднимается почти изящным жестом, и бич опускается на белую спину, оставляя кровавый след. И спина вздрагивает под ударом, изгибается, напрягаются округлые ягодицы. Это было… почти эротично. Почти возбуждающе. Мануэль оторвался от двери и прислонился к стене, оттягивая воротник сутаны. О чем он думает.

Сильно зажмурив на мгновение глаза, он наконец решился и вошел к Сайласу. Тот поначалу даже не заметил его, он был настолько увлечен самобичеванием. А у Арингаросы пересохло в горле, и он силился проглотить стоявший там ком, прежде чем смог заговорить.

\- Сайлас, - едва слышно позвал он.

Еще один удар плети, опоясавший спину, как ремнем, красной вздувшейся полосой. Прикушенная губа.

\- Сайлас!

Тот резко дернулся, застыл, потом поднял голову. Выражение его розовых глаз было абсолютно непроницаемым.

\- Что… что ты делаешь? – срывающимся голосом спросил священник грубее, чем хотел бы.

Сайлас сглотнул, отвернулся. Но ответил. 

\- Я наказываю свою плоть за совершенные ей грехи, отец, - ровно произнес он. 

От этого спокойного, уверенного голоса Мануэлю Арингаросе стало не по себе. Как будто это было в порядке вещей. Отец Хосе Мария Эскрива писал в «Пути», что истязания плоти могут быть ступенькой на дороге к очищению, но не являются самоцелью и не стоит применять их без меры. Потому что Господь создал нас по образу и подобию своему, думал Арингароса, и презрение к собственной плоти в какой-то мере, следовательно, означает презрение к Богу. То же, что делал Сайлас, переходило всякие границы разумного богослужения. Это было настолько притягательно-отвратительно, что в самой идее, в каждом взмахе чувствовалось, что бич направляет рука дьявола. 

И впервые за долгое время молодому священнику стало по-настоящему страшно с Сайласом. Глаза того горели исступленным, бесовским огнем, казалось, он не остановится ни перед чем. Даже перед приютившим его человеком. 

Сайлас медленно поднялся во весь рост, не выпуская из рук бича. Сейчас Арингароса мог разглядеть страшные кровавые полосы у него на груди и животе, они спускались до паха, где волосы слиплись от запекшейся крови. Священник заставил себя отвести в глаза и встретиться с Сайласом взглядом.

\- Это… это уже слишком, сын мой, - срывающимся голосом произнес он. – Нельзя так насиловать свое тело. Никакие грехи не стоят такого.

\- Что вы знаете о моих грехах? – тихо произнес Сайлас ровным голосом. В его тоне чувствовалась угроза.

Арингароса смешался.

\- Но ты же исповедовался мне, я отпустил твои грехи, наложил разумную епитимью, - пролепетал он.

\- Вы думаете, я рассказал вам о всех своих грехах? – усмехнулся Сайлас, делая шаг вперед. Арингароса невольно отступил. – Вот, например, рассказывал ли я вам, - продолжил альбинос, - что однажды, когда я жил в Тулоне, то встретил как-то на улице юную девушку, почти ребенка, мной овладело, как вы, святоши, это называете, плотское желание, я затащил ее в подворотню и изнасиловал, - с каким-то самодовольством поведал Сайлас. – Знаете, она вообще не сопротивлялась, сразу обмякла, а потом, кажется, потеряла сознание. Я ее там и положил на тротуар. Или как-то в Андорре я ночевал под мостом, потому что у меня не было денег даже на ночлежку. Мимо проходил какой-то священник, увидел меня, сжалился и позвал ночевать в церкви, где у него комнатка в задних помещениях. Я зарезал и его, и какую-то запоздалую прихожанку, правда, с них оказалось нечего взять, но я унес все свечи и продал их потом старьевщику. – Он замолчал, ухмыляясь. Арингароса прикрыл на секунду глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он лжет, отчаянно думал священник. Он лжет, чтобы напугать меня. Чтобы оправдать издевательство над своей плотью. Он не делал этого. Но Арингароса и сам не очень этому верил. 

\- Вот видите, отец мой, - вкрадчиво продолжил Сайлас, - я куда больше достоин наказания, чем вы считаете. – Арингароса открыл глаза и увидел, что альбинос возвышается над ним. На его лице застыло выражение торжества.

Священник сглотнул. Он знал, что не должен сдаваться. Знал, что если поддастся сейчас, позволит Сайласу мучить свое тело, он проиграл битву за его душу. Маленькие волоски на коже священника шевелились от дыхания дьявола, что стоял у него за спиной. Не оборачивайся. Не сдавайся. Иногда чтобы спасти душу, надо побороться с засевшим в ней бесом. Не сдавайся. Удар сердца в ушах. Сверкание кроваво-красных зрачков. 

Этот человек внушал священнику первобытный, панический страх. Такое испытывают люди, ощущая дуновение чистого зла. Не мелкие, разумные, объяснимые банальной борьбой за выживание грешки себе подобных, но руку сатаны, уверенно ведущую вас прямой дорогой в ад.

\- Я не позволю тебе делать этого, - твердо произнес Арингароса.

А потом, прежде чем он успел понять, что происходить, Сайлас замахнулся своим бичом и изо всех сил хлестнул священника. Плечо и грудь обожгло как огнем, сутана разорвалась, обнажая свежий рубец на коже.

\- Кто ты такой, чтобы мне приказывать! – закричал во весь голос Сайлас. – Юнец, напяливший сутану! Ты ничего не знаешь о жизни и о грехе, кроме того что написано в древних книжках. Я знаю, Я ВИДЕЛ это, Я САМ ГРЕХ! – его глаза пылали, рука с бичом дрожала, другую он сильно сжимал в кулаке. 

Арингароса молчал, изо всех сил заставляя себя не сжиматься и не отводить взгляда. И Сайлас ударил его снова. 

\- Мы все погрязли в грехе! – кричал он. – Мы обречены! Только боль принесет искупление. Боль, а не бессмысленные молитвы и земные поклоны. И я дам тебе ее. – Снова свист бича, звук рассекаемой плоти. Арингароса чувствовал, как по его телу бегут ручейки крови, как немеют от страха конечности. Он не мог ни о чем думать, знал только, что должен терпеть. И, может быть, ничего уже не исправишь, но он будет терпеть. 

\- Ты это всегда знал, верно? – свистящим шепотом спросил Сайлас, не прерывая ударов. – Ты знал это, но боялся причинить себе боль сам! Пока не пришел я, твоя душа тоже была обречена, - он замахнулся бичом чуть выше, и удар пришелся по лицу священника. Щеку рассекла кровавая полоса.

Арингароса медленно повернулся к нему. И что-то в его глазах заставило Сайласа в изнеможении уронить бич и самому опуститься на колени.

\- Встань, - бесцветным голосом приказал священник.

Сайлас повиновался.

\- Подними кнут.

\- Альбинос дрожащей рукой сжал рукоять, не смея взглянуть на священника.

\- Еще один удар, - тихо произнес Арингароса. – Смотри, я подставляю другую щеку. Не промахнись, сын мой. 

На какое-то мгновение Сайлас застыл с кнутом, будто сомневаясь, стоит ли подчиниться приказу. Он был неподвижен, но кнут в его руке отчаянно дрожал.

\- Прошу тебя, - сказал Арингароса.

Сайлас выронил кнут, упал на пол и забился в рыдании. 

Мануэль прикрыл глаза, подавляя внутреннюю дрожь. Господи, шептал он, господи, еще мгновение, дай мне силы. Только бы не потерять сознание сейчас. Сейчас, когда я так нужен ему. 

Ручейки боли стекались к его сердцу, опоясывали легкие, наводняли мозг. Кровь капала на пол, вся сутана была разорвана и в крови, но это не имело значения. Не поддаться слабости, не думать о себе. Колени дрожали, перед глазами все плыло, лишь распятие на стене посверкивало в неясном свете ярко и отчетливо.

Рыдания Сайласа звучали будто из-за каменной стены, приглушенные и далекие. Зато Мануэль *слышал* как все тише и тише бьется его собственное сердце. Как вытекающая из ран кровь шумит в ушах, словно морская раковина. Как далекий голос произносит неясные слова на латыни.

Арингароса сделал над собой усилие, и мир снова обрел четкость. Священник увидел аскетично обставленную комнатку: кровать, столик, стул, на стене – распятие. И съежившегося на полу голого человека в потоках крови.

И у священника перехватило дыхание. Его оглушило осознание, что через это надо было пройти им обоим.

\- Я не виню тебя за то, что ты сделал, сын мой, - произнес Мануэль, когда справился со своим голосом. – Ты поступал так, как считал нужным. Но это не путь к спасению. Я прощаю тебе все твои грехи и то, что ты ударил меня. 

И тут Сайлас сделал то, чего Арингароса меньше всего от него ожидал. Он на коленях подполз к священнику и прижался губами к подолу его мантии, неистово целуя. На несколько секунд Арингароса оцепенел. Он знал, что целовать подолы мантии священнослужителей в определенные эпохи было принято, так же как и кольца, и в этом не было в принципе ничего зазорного, это было знаком безграничного уважения и смирения. Он знал все это и не находит в исторических примерах ничего дурного. Но только не так, не здесь и не с ним! Одно дело – мантия папы или торжественное облачение кардинала, а другое – сутана провинциального миссионера. В том же, что делал Сайлас, было такое неистовство, что Арингаросе стало не по себе. Будто это было неприличным, даже похотливым.

Не в силах сдержаться, он резко выдернул подол сутаны из рук Сайласа. И только потом понял, что сделал. Когда Альбинос поднял на него взгляд, полный такой боли и смирения, что у Мануэля Арингаросы сжалось сердце.

\- Сын мой, - произнес он срывающимся голосом. – Сын мой.

Сайлас молча смотрел на него, по его щекам катились слезы.

\- Простите, отец, - едва слышно прошептал он, опуская голову и отодвигаясь, все еще на коленях.

Арингароса почувствовал, что в нем что-то разрывается. Наклонившись, он обнял Сайласа за плечи и потянул вверх, помогая встать. Как и в первый день, когда увидел его, священник старался не прикасаться к ранам на коже, чтобы не причинить боли, но это было практически невозможно. С трудом дотащив Сайласа, он опустил его на постель и в изнеможении рухнул рядом. 

Какое-то мгновение он лежал так, невидяще глядя в потолок. В его сердце мешались облегчение, боль, ужас оттого, что произошло, страх перед тем, как жить с этим дальше, жалость, любовь, и он не мог бы сказать, что именно испытывает. Это было слишком для одного человека, для одного сердца. 

Взглянув на Сайласа, он только сейчас заметил, что тот уткнулся лицом в его плечо и продолжает беззвучно плакать.

Арингароса вздохнул и прижал Сайласа к себе, баюкая в объятиях. И в этом не было облегчения, не было счастья, но было умиротворение. И можно было продолжать жить.

 

_Sit vitiorum meorum evacuatio,  
concupiscentiae et libidinis exterminatio_

_Да будет изгнание моих пороков,  
Избавление от вожделения и похоти_  
[Молитва св. Фомы Аквинского]

Они сидели в саду, любуясь на опадающий цвет деревьев, и говорили о Библии. Сайлас не мог понять, почему Иисус простил Петра, несмотря на то, что тот умудрился трижды отречься. Мануэль терпеливо возражал, что Иисус любил своего ученика, а любить значить прощать. Почему же он тогда не простил Иуду, издевательски вопрошал Сайлас, по-детски радуясь, что, может, ему удалось загнать священника в тупик. Он простил его, отвечал Арингароса, ведь Иуда сам выбрал свою смерть. Какое же это прощение, если он все равно не спасся, возражал Сайлас. Ну, само прощение тоже имеет вес, ты так не считаешь, улыбался в ответ священник. 

Было душно, приближалась гроза, в доме было невыносимо и тоскливо, а здесь, на воздухе, почему-то и дышалось легче, и низкие мрачные тучи не так угнетали.

Сайлас покачал головой. Чувствовалось, что он готов возразить, но не хочет спорить со священником. А у Мануэля было что ответить, но он меньше всего хотел напоминать Сайласу о том, как тот бил его, и о своем прощении, которое изменило все. 

Вдалеке раздался приглушенный раскат грома. Арингароса озабоченно взглянул на небо, не пойдет ли внезапно дождь. Но воздух был сух, хоть и наэлектролизован до предела.

\- Так любить значит прощать, - медленно задумчиво произнес Сайлас.

\- Не только, - откликнулся Мануэль, радуясь перемене темы, - любить – это еще и заботиться о другом человеке, и думать о нем, и беспокоиться за него. И… ощущать радость от общения с ним.

Сайлас, до этого сидевший, уставившись в землю, поднял глаза и внимательно взглянул на священника. 

Невозможно, подумал Арингароса, несмотря на всю нашу близость, в его глазах есть что-то такое, чего мне не разгадать никогда. Он живет у меня, мы читаем одни книги, занимаемся одним делом, но все еще невообразимо далеки.

\- Но разве не менее эгоистично не испытывать радость самому, а дарить ее любимому человеку? – медленно спросил Сайлас.

\- Конечно, - удивленно ответил Мануэль, не понимая, куда он клонит. – Но чья-то любовь наполняет радостью весь мир, делает его чище и светлее. Любовь, настоящая любовь не может принадлежать кому-то, даже самим любящим. Она – частичка той священной любви, которой наполнил нас Господь, создавая род человеческий. Без нее мы были бы как бессловесные, бездушные животные.

В конце монолога он и сам почувствовал фальшь в своем голосе. Слишком сложная тема для по-настоящему откровенного разговора, а пичкать Сайласа стандартными проповедническими формулировками ему не хотелось. Священник зябко поежился, представив, как отреагирует его друг на подобные слова. Сайлас как никто улавливал любую фальшь, любые недомолвки и сомнения, любые противоречия в канонических текстах. Может быть, подумал Арингароса, это жизнь научила его ничего не принимать на веру. В этом его слабость и его сила, а я смотрю на все зашоренными глазами, думаю так, как меня научили. 

От этих размышлений его отвлек голос Сайласа:

\- Что вы тогда скажете о сексе, отец? Разве не говорится в Писании, что влечения тела греховны?

Арингароса, как всегда, поразился ходу его мысли.

\- Но почему же. Секс между супругами – великое таинство и великое счастье, ибо в результате рождается новая жизнь. В самом этом нет ничего греховного, ничего постыдного. Просто… надо знать меру в удовольствии. 

\- А если… скажем, это не супруги?

Арингароса неопределенно пожал плечами, показывая, что он уже все сказал. Ему не хотелось ступать на эту шаткую почву. Сайлас не стал настаивать. Некоторое время они сидели молча, ветерок обрывал последний цвет с деревьев, лепестки падали густо, как снежинки. На фоне мрачного грозового неба они казались последними лучиками надежды.

Арингароса наблюдал на Сайласом. Тот сидел, прикрыв губы сложенными ладонями, и, казалось, задумался о чем-то тревожащем. Он смотрел перед собой, но наверняка не видел опадающих цветов, и их красота не задевала его. Мануэля почему-то охватило необъяснимое волнение, будто случится что-то неизведанное и страшное.

Но ничего не произошло. Прошли несколько ударов сердца, ветер обрывал цвет с яблонь, а Сайлас молчал.

И, не смея больше ждать, Арингароса сам сделал шаг.

\- Знаешь, сын мой, - тихо и задумчиво произнес он. – Любовь может быть разной. Иногда она приобретает такие формы, которые поначалу могут показаться странными и ненормальными. Но если в ней есть что-то кроме похоти, жажды обладания, если в ней есть искра божья – это чувство надо ценить и беречь, - он и сам не знал, зачем это сказал. Сайлас молчал, и священник подумал, что не угадал, что его слова вовсе не подходят к мыслям ученика.

\- Мануэль, - наконец тихо произнес Сайлас. Арингароса замер: тот впервые назвал его по имени. – Я… я видел в жизни много разного, и мужей и жен, ненавидящих друг друга, и родителей, ненавидящих своих детей, и юных девчонок, продающихся в порту за гроши. То, что обычно, - он горко усмехнулся, - называют этой самой любовью. Но, - он сглотнул, - я понял, что такое любовь, только когда познакомился с вами. Что значит любить.

У Аринаросы перехватило дыхание: не то чтобы он совсем не ожидал от своего подопечного никаких чувств, но это было… слишком сильно и слишком неожиданно. Он не знал, что ответить.

А Сайлас поднялся со своего стула, подошел к Арингаросе и опустился перед ним на колени. Он проделал это так неторопливо и естественно, что Мануэль даже не смутился поначалу странностью поступка. И лишь потом, взглянув на альбиноса сверху вниз, почувствовал себя неловко. В розоватых глазах Сайласа было какое-то напряжение, будто он желал что-то сделать, но не решался. 

\- Так значит, любовь можно выражать по-разному, - тихо произнес Сайлас.

Арингароса не нашел в себе сил кивнуть, почувствовав, что по его колену скользит ладонь, спускаясь к внутренней стороне бедра. Он еще не понял, что делает Сайлас, но у него заколотилось сердце, не в истошном биении страха, а ровными сильными толчками, каждый отдавался в горле.

Сын мой, должен был сказать он. Что ты делаешь, должен был сказать он. Но сердце продолжало колотиться, кровь вскипала, и он не сказал ничего. А рука Сайласа продолжала уверенно гладить его через сутану, на лице альбиноса застыло выражение молчаливой целеустремленности.

Позже Мануэль сотни, тысячи раз проклинал себя за то, что подался навстречу ласкающей руке, которая с готовностью накрыла его уже выпирающий член. 

Несколько секунд прошли в безмолвных движениях. Священник прикусил губу, почему-то изо всех сил стараясь издать не звука, дышать как можно тише. А пальцы Сайласа скользили по возбужденной плоти, потирая через ткань, распаляя желание еще больше. Наконец показалось, что он больше не выдержит этой неспешной пытке. Мануэль нетерпеливо застонал и подался бедрами вперед, отчаянно ища прикосновений.

Надев сутану, он добровольно принял на себя обет целибата, отказавшись от всяких контактов подобного рода. Не то чтобы испытывал отвращение к плотскому, но стремление к чистоте церковного служения заставило его во всем идти на крайности. Разумеется, его молодое тело жаждало иного, и иногда ему приходилось давать себе разрядку, занимаясь онанизмом. Потом он жестоко корил себя за это и назначал изнуряющие епитимьи, лишь бы отсрочить новый зов плоти. Но когда он в темноте спальни дрожащей рукой дергал член, молясь, чтобы это быстрее закончилось, он и помыслить не мог, что те же прикосновения могут оказаться столь потрясающими.

Его тело будто горело, он буквально чувствовал, как по коже пробегал огонь. Душу же захватило невероятное волнение, смесь желания, ожидания и страха. Никогда в жизни, ни во время молитв, ни даже когда надел впервые сутану, он не испытывал такого эмоционального подъема. Это было восхитительно хорошо, верно, именно этого он ждал долгие годы, пытаясь спастись от чувств в пыли священных текстов и пустоте церквей.

Сайлас убрал руку, но лишь чтобы уверенным жестом поднять подол сутаны. Он расстегнул брюки священника, и Арингароса тихо охнул, когда его обнаженного члена коснулись нежные губы. Сайлас забирал его плоть в рот все глубже, и Мануэль дрожал, беззвучно постанывая, не в силах вздохнуть. Он крепко зажмурил глаза и запустил пальцы в волосы Сайласа, инстинктивно толкая бедрами навстречу горячему рту. Каждое прикосновение, каждое ощущение было таким невероятно острым, невероятно новым, что священнику казалось, будто он попал в совсем другой мир. Здесь была только любовь, и Сайлас, и эти восхитительно нежные ласки. 

Арингароса выгнулся с громким стоном, сжимая Сайласа за плечо и погружая член в его горло до основания. Ему будто не хватало воздуха, тело было напряженным, как струна, а ослепляющий прекрасный миг длился вечность.

Священник в изнеможении упал в кресло, безвольно развалившись и прикрыв глаза. Тело наполняла сладкая истома, не хотелось ничего, только полулежать так, чувствуя тепло Сайласа рядом. Мир плыл перед глазами, все было окутано легкой дымкой, и Арингароса не сразу понял, что глухие удары, сотрясающие воздух – это гром. Он взглянул на замершего у ног Сайласа. 

И на него накатила дикая, раздирающая волна стыда. Боже, как он мог это позволить. Как он мог поддаться, заставить Сайласа делать это. Гром гремел уже совсем близко, священника захватило безумное, тревожное волнение. Необходимо что-то сделать, исправить, искупить этот кошмарный грех, но как? Будто почувствовав его волнение, Сайлас пошевелился и поднял голову. В его глазах не было и намека на стыд, сожаление о случившемся. И Арингаросу осенило: он считает это само собой разумеющимся, наверное, он и не знает, как можно по-другому доказать свои чувства. Наверное, подумал священник, его этому научили в тюрьме, он читал, что в тюрьмах повсеместно происходят подобные вещи.

Но это ни в коей мере не оправдывает его, священника. Допустить такое, с человеком, который зависит от тебя, доверяет тебе. Арингароса не знал, кого винить, он был в смятении.

\- Мануэль? – осторожно позвал Сайлас. – Что-то не так?

Это было последней каплей. Арингароса вскочил, судорожно расправив сутану.

\- Что-то не так! – закричал он. – ВСЕ! Как ты мог! Это грех, содомия, это низко! Я же священник, боже, - он замолк, сжимая голову руками. 

Сайлас застыл в изумлении и страхе. Потом поднялся, медленно подошел в священнику и осторожно прикоснулся к его плечу. 

Арингароса дернулся, как ошпаренный, бросил на Сайласа дикий взгляд и убежал в дом, путаясь в сутане. В гостиной он рухнул на диван и закрыл лицо руками. Мысли мешались, воспоминания о недавнем наслаждении и тяжкие угрызения совести, стыд за то, что накричал на Сайласа и понимание, что это уже ничего не исправит. Глухо застонав, священник сжался в комочек, не находя в себе сил даже для молитвы.

Таким его и нашел Сайлас, который вошел в дом чуть погодя. Он нерешительно застыл у двери, потрясенный видом своего наставника.

\- Отец, - прошептал Сайлас. – Простите меня, если я сделал что-то дурное. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы вам было приятно. Вы сказали…

Арингароса отнял руки от лица и взглянул на альбиноса покрасневшими глазами. 

\- То, что мы сделали, - это большой грех, - бесцветно произнес он. – И я не знаю, как жить с этим дальше.

А Сайлас опять упал перед ним на колени и уверял, что готов взять все его грехи на себя, что он виноват, а его наказание в аду уже ничем не ухудшить, что это его ошибка. Арингароса молча слушал его, сложив ладони у губ, слушал и не слышал. Он думал о том, что на самом деле потерял, решив посвятить свою жизнь церкви. О той радости, что могла бы принести ему обычная, мирская любовь, о буре эмоций, что он испытал. Он видел этот путь так ясно, будто прожил так всю жизнь – обычную жизнь с ее радостями и горестями, не под грузом великой цели. И ему было невыносимо больно, потому что он знал, что ничего не изменит. Если раньше он выбирал будто с закрытыми глазами, то сейчас ему было с чем сравнивать. Он останется священником и никогда больше не позволит себе такого. Даже если ему суждено потерять Сайласа. Даже если ему суждено потерять все, он будет служить во имя Божье. Это решение раздирало душу, но в нем одновременно было нечто успокаивающее. Оно не давало надежды, но давало уверенность.

\- Сайлас, - тихо произнес священник. – Встань, друг мой. Негоже тебе стоять передо мной на коленях.

Когда Сайлас подчинился, Арингароса тоже поднялся и порывисто обнял его.

\- Никогда больше не делай этого, - тихо проговорил он. – Мы будем вместе, обязательно будем, но иначе. Мы будем вместе строить царство Божье на земле. 

*****  
[Париж]

Мануэль Арингароса торопливо вышел из аэропорта и, отмахиваясь от назойливых журналистов, сел в поджидавшую его машину. Журналисты еще обреченно посверкали ему вслед вспышками камер, но они и не надеялись ни на что. Все было известно: бывший глава «Опус Деи» не дает интервью. Бывший глава «Опус Деи» снял с себя епископскую сутану. Чем он занимается сейчас и зачем приехал из Нью-Йорка в Париж – неизвестно.

А бывший глава «Опус Деи», сидя на заднем сиденье специально заказанного для него автомобиля, невидящими глазами смотрел в окно на парижские огни и лениво перебирал четки. Ему больше не нужно было молиться, но привычка осталась. В другой руке он сжимал портфель, где среди прочих бумаг лежало приглашение ректората Сорбонского университета принять кафедру на теологическом факультете. Он всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы согласиться. 

-fin-


End file.
